Chill Rabbit
Profile Quotes: :"The simple solution to our current situation, the wicked crime of bringing harm to humans becoming common, is preventing reoccurrence. From the standpoint of general precaution, the serial number Reploids guilty of such actions must be punished severely. Therefore, in the name of the true sovereign, Lord X, we designate him as Irregular. He is to be retired for scrap." : : :"I'll see that smug face of yours frozen in fear!" Chill Rabbit, nicknamed "Frozen Funeral Death Rabbit", is a citizen of Neo Arcadia. Being something of a prodigy, despite her young age, she has become a member of X's Eight Gentle Judges. She, along with the others, is entrusted to decide upon the ultimate guilt or innocence of Neo Arcadia's citizens that come under accusation. When not on the job, Chill acts like the child she really is. She's playful, hates when people confuse her for a boy, and has quite the clashing with her team mate, Blazing Flizzard. While on the job, Chill does what is in her power to give those accused a fair and unbiased trial. Due to her connection to the other seven judges, even Flizzard, she's loyal to them and X to a fault and is only likely to put her loyalties aside for extreme matters. Recent History Chill was at two specific events within Neo Arcadia. The first was an attack on Neo Arcadia by Epsilon, in which Childre originally moved to join the battle in spite of her disadvantages. She was talked out of this and instead went to check on something that turned out to be Giro, Aile, and Vent. After failed attempts to get them to go to saftey, she approached the confrontation with Espsilon and attempted to hammer out a peaceful solution for Giro, Aile, and Vent, though they were being a little stuborn at the time. Chill was also with Kyuubi Foxstar and Arctica Wyvern when an accused Maverick who had been getting taken to trial escaped the guards. Despite repeated insults against Chill and Kyuubi, Chill tried to reason with the accused Maverick. He refused and attempted attacks on both judges, ultimately sealing his status as a maverick, to Chill's disapointment. Trivia *Both adults Chill Rabbit has played with have ended up as some form of criminal. First was Massimo, second was Shift Man. *Chill Rabbit is also known as Childre Inarabitta as well as having the aforementioned nick name of Frozen Funeral Death Rabbit, which is at least partially based on her ability to use ice attacks without even having a weapon system, and likely doubles as something reploids particularly bitter against the judges decided to call her. *Chill Rabbit, as a judge, is also subservient to the Guardians. She particularly looks up to Leviathan and claims she wants to grow up to be like her. *Chill Rabbit currently doesn't have access to her punishment form (the rabbit form) thus having given her a sort of title of "The rabbit that isn't a rabbit." *The last point is due to the fact that Childre is too young to have her weapon abilities unlocked to her yet. The aforementioned ability to freeze people without a weapon system is actually rather inventive and smart use of the cooling systems used to keep her small, fast frame from over heating. *Mutos' alternate/punishment forms are based off mythic beings. In the case of Chill Rabbit, she is based off the White Hare of Inaba from the Kojiki book. Category:Characters Category:Reploids Category:Zero Series Category:Arcadians Category:Feature Characters